


The Warmth of the Sun

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [178]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Introspection, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Edward loves the way his arm feels. <br/>Disclaimer: This is all Arakawa’s. None of it’s mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warmth of the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kryss_delrhei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryss_delrhei/gifts).



The hairs rose on his arm. The prickly sensation of goose pimples made Edward grin. He couldn’t even consider how strange it all was, going from automail to a flesh arm. The temperature of the sunlight on his skin, the way the breeze felt, blowing over it. The rough cotton sheets of his bed. The warmth of his brother’s hand. 

How did Alphonse put up with it? All the sensations had to be overwhelming. Edward had caught Al in tears over how the touch of everything on his skin engulfed him. 

But nothing compared to the feeling of the sun on his skin. Edward couldn’t describe it. Working at rebuilding the muscles in his weak right arm. Watching how his skin color slowly changed with his time in the sun. Wondering what it might be like, to take Winry’s hand and twine their fingers together. 

It’s worth it, he thought but at the same time, he can’t wait. Can’t wait to get home, to show off Al. For all of them to be together again. For another of Izumi’s hugs. For Alphonse to light up when he holds a kitten. For Al to taste one of Winry’s pies. 

It’ll be great.


End file.
